


Garlic Knots & Nesting

by Afterlight



Category: Axiom's End
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, absolute trashfire, crackfic, im so sorry, inspired by Lindsay's tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterlight/pseuds/Afterlight
Summary: This is absolute trash, basically a crackfic for Axiom’s End. It's an Omegaverse rewrite/shittier version of Chapter 24. Fueled by insomnia. Inspired byLindsay&Angelina'sOmegaverse tweets.
Relationships: Cora Sabino & &, Cora Sabino & Ampersand, Cora Sabino/&, Cora Sabino/Ampersand
Comments: 42
Kudos: 98





	Garlic Knots & Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry in advance to anyone who lays eyes on this.

_“Are you nesting?”_ asked the familiar voice in Cora’s ear. 

Cora gasped. She stared up at Ampersand’s glowing eyes through the slits in the cabinet, in which she sat huddled against the metal wall. She tried to think of an excuse, but she had none. It had been around midnight when she’d drifted in a daze out of her assigned dormitory, carrying just her pillow. The room had felt too large and empty as the familiar fever-like symptoms of heat crept over her. She was a sweating mess, and could not sleep. She’d been drawn by instinct down the hall into Ampersand’s allocated space, and found the only private area not yet occupied there- the metal cabinet. A pitiful place for a nest, but what choice did she have? 

_“Your altered pheromones indicate the onset of Omega heat.”_

Cora’s cheeks burned, for pheromone-unrelated reasons. “Yep.” she said, as she tried to ignore the building fire in her abdomen, and the fluid dampening her jeans. Then he was gone, leaving as quietly as he’d arrived. She felt an ache in her chest. She hadn’t wanted anyone to see her like this: inappropriately turned on, out of her mind, and humiliated by her own Omega nature. Damn biology. It had been easier during all the previous heats. Sure, she’d spent those times uncomfortably writhing with want, sweating from every pore, but she’d been able to nest in her own bed, in her own room, cloistered away until the heat passed. No place could be worse to pass through heat than in a military bunker full of men. She imagined they would laugh about her state amongst themselves in the dining hall the next morning, & she wished she could crawl further into the cabinet and disappear into Narnia. 

Cora’s thoughts were interrupted as the cabinet door screeched open, startling her. Ampersand was back, and in the dim light she saw that he brought three military-issue sleeping bags, and three pillows. He placed them in a careful pile outside the cabinet. Stepping back, Ampersand lowered himself into a roosting position. He watched with unnatural stillness as Cora gingerly stepped out of the cabinet, and padded the cabinet floor with the sleeping bags, arranging the pillows against the interior cabinet walls. She crawled back into the cabinet, and snuggled into her newly furnished nest. “Thank you,” she said. 

His unblinking golden eyes were inscrutable as they continued to stare at her. _“Would you like me to bring you an Alpha?”_

She blinked. “What?” 

_“As my interpreter you are also my charge. I am taking measures to lessen your distress. Based on the information I have gathered from this world’s digital network, an Omega in heat requires the compounds found in an Alpha’s reproductive fluid injected into her uterus in order to be physically soothed. She may also be emotionally comforted by an Alpha’s presence. Sol and Vincent are both—”_

“No, thank you,” Cora interrupted. “I would really prefer you didn’t.” She wondered if she could possibly feel more mortified. 

Ampersand tilted his head. _“I can synthetically generate the soothing compounds, and inject them for you, if that would be preferable. Do you consent?”_

She hesitated, then nodded. Ampersand reached into the cabinet, wrapping his fingers around Cora’s midsection and gently repositioning her on her back. He carefully unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling them below her hips. She reached for him, and he allowed her to cling to him, burying her face at the base of his neck as he injected fluid into her core. She tensed and shivered as she felt the cold fluid enter her, but gradually relaxed as the fluid drew the unbearable heat from her core. Ampersand withdrew his digits from her core, offering them to her. Instinctively, she took them into her mouth, sucking them clean of the mucus that coated them- a mixture of her own wetness and the solution he’d concocted. He cradled her head as she grew limp with exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep. 

The next day, Cora drifted in and out of sleep, nestled safely in the cabinet. The burning at her core was muted, but she still experienced the delirium and exhaustion of being in heat. Occasionally Ampersand nudged her awake in order to administer more injections when her temperature seemed to rise, but besides him no one bothered her. Ampersand did not allow other humans to bother her, as he roosted in front of the cabinet, clicking threateningly at anyone who dared approach. 

On the third day, Cora awoke to the aroma of garlic. Her stomach grumbled. Her symptoms had mostly subsided, and now she was ravenous. 

_“Consume.”_ said the familiar voice. Ampersand came into view, holding a plateful of hot garlic knots. 

“Where did you get those?” Cora asked, sitting up. 

_“Luciana brought them. She said you would be emerging from heat today.”_

“Garlic knots? Ugh. Of all things.” 

But Cora was hungry, so she selected a knot and tore into it, chewing thoughtfully as she tried to brainstorm the least shameful way to walk out of Ampersand’s den. The least shameful walk of shame, essentially. She drew a blank. It was futile, as anyone within six feet of her would smell the lingering scent of the past days. Sighing, she attempted to untangle her hair with her free hand, which at this point was rather nest-like. When that seemed hopeless too, Cora focused on eating, consuming knot after knot, until she’d eaten the whole plate. She felt better then. “Ampersand,” said Cora. 

_“Yes.”_

“Thank you for helping me out.” 

_“It was my pleasure.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far, congratulations!! I hope you enjoyed it. I don't usually put my writing online because I know I'm not great at writing, but I felt optimistic that other people might find this one funny. Feel free to SMASH that kudos button & leave a comment if you feel so inclined ;)


End file.
